10 Things I hate about you
by SilverStarlight7
Summary: Set to the plot from 10 things I hate about you. The teen drama starring Ed the bad boy, Winry the fiesty/strong willed girl, Al the lovestruck kid, and Elicia the young beauty.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note: **Disclaimer: I do not own full metal alchemist or any of its characters

-I modeled the plot of ten things I hate about you to fit FMA. Keep in mind that it wont be exactly the same since the characters are matched to FMA. I just thought it would be fun to write about. Let me know what you think =]

* * *

Alphonse walked into the main office of Central High his eyes scanning the cluttered space. So far this school was just like all the others, even the lady at the front desk seemed somewhat familiar as he stepped towards her. Her forehead was crinkled in concentration as her hands flew over the computers keyboard with lightning like speed. Al cleared his throat in an attempt to catch her attention.

The secretary sighed slightly before bringing her gaze up to him, her glasses dangling on the edge of her nose. "May I help you?"

Al tried not to make a face as her voice croaked and reeked like a chain smoker. He made a mental note to stop breathing in her presence. "I was told I could pick up my schedule here?"

She gave him a calculating look before returning to her computer. "What's the name?"

"Uh it's Al. Alphonse Elric."

She frowned for a moment before the printer finally came to life. Pulling the piece of paper from the machine the secretary turned and placed it into Al's outstretched hand. "Here's your class list, I'll have my assistant Kain Fuery show you around."

Before Al could turn to leave she spoke again. "Hold it, my list shows that your brother Edward is also starting today is he not?"

Al rolled his eyes in exasperation, sometimes he questioned if they really were related. "Yeah, brother isn't known for his punctuality."

The secretary raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Instead she barked a name over her shoulder. "Fuery! Get out here."

A boy with dark glasses peaked his head out from the room behind her his eyes wide. Catching sight of the new kid he quickly grabbed his bag and ran over to Al's side.

"So you're new huh? The names Kain Fuery but you can just call me Fuery." He extended his hand in an offer of greeting.

Al grabbed his outstretched hand happy to meet at least one person at this school.

"My names Al." He sighed in relief as Fuery took his class list from him and began to lead him through the crowded hallway.

"Wow am I relieved. They usually send me some really nerdy tech kid."

Fuery went a little pale as they passed by the tech room, making it a point to distract Al from the people waving at him from inside.

"Yeah well you're in luck because I know the who's who of Central." He turned his head toward a group of guys all wearing Central Football jerseys. "See those are your typical jocks, all bran and no brain."

Al cocked his head to the side in wonder. Maybe this school was different, because he could have sworn one of the bulkier jocks with the name Armstrong across his jersey was sparkling.

As they kept walking Fuery pointed to a group sitting on the floor. "Over there you have your total stoners, they don't do much really."

"Hey is that kid allowed to smoke in here?"

Fuery shook his head, "Yeah well that's Havoc for ya. The teachers don't seem to really care; I guess they just realize it's a lost cause with that kid. He wouldn't part with those things without a fight."

Al was about to laugh when his attention was suddenly drawn to the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. Her smile cast the rest of the people around her into a dark shadow of insignificance. It was impossible not to stare, Al was sure he was dreaming. His words came out in a breath of awe, "Who is she?"

Fuery's eyebrows shot up as he caught sight of who Al was referring to. "Oh that girl, well all you need to know is that she's out of your league."

Al felt a little offended but let his curiosity register first, "Why?"

"Why?! That's Elicia Hughes the princess of Central. She's a stuck up brat who couldn't be bothered with guys like us."

Elicia walked by them a brown haired girl with pink streaks in her hair trailing along beside her. Al could make out part of their conversation as they walked by.

"I don't know if I'm a big fan of winter, I just don't think layers are in."

The brunette looked thoughtfully at Elicia before replying in the same concerned voice, "But you can accessorize in the winter."

"Yeah Rose but the accessories just add bulk not fashion."

"Oh! That's so true."

Fuery shook his head, "Those girls aren't exactly the sharpest tools in the shed if ya know what I mean."

Al didn't believe a word of that.

"I don't know, I think there's more to her than that... I mean look at her she's perfect."

Fuery gave a shrug as the two girls passed them by. "All I'm saying is that she's one of those girls that make guys like us cower at her feet. Meanwhile guys like him get to gloat because they can have what we can't."

Confused Al looked away from Elicia to see a well dressed boy with slicked back hair staring at her, a cocky grin etched on his face.

Al frowned for a moment, "Who is that guy?"

"That's Kimblee man; he can have any girl that he wants. The guys loaded and if that's not enough he's also a model."

This time Al didn't try to hold back the laughter that tore from his chest. Between each burst of laughter he managed to talk. "A model? You've got to be kidding me!"

Fuery shook his head in amusement, "Yeah well he's god's gift to women around here."

Kimblee kept his gaze on Elicia as she walked by. He seemed content to watch her backside as she passed him. Greed smiled beside him whistling softly, "It's too bad she's off limits."

Kimblee growled with distaste, "No ones off limits to me."

"Ha that's what you think man. I don't even think you could get her, not with her overprotective father. Word has it that she can't date unless her sister does."

The sound of a loud engine and a slamming door grabbed his attention to the girl walking through the front doors. He eyed her with a kind of determination. "Hmm that is a problem."

The 67' Ford Mustang's engine growled with a rumbling roar as the girl behind its wheel pulled into Centrals parking lot. Sliding out from its interior Winry slammed the door behind her slinging her bag over her shoulder. It was the usual routine and like always she avoided the eyes of her peers as she navigated through Centrals hallways. People backed away from her path or looked away when she passed by. She didn't particularly care for this reaction; in fact she was more than happy to be able to pass through this insufferable institute without interference.

A colorful poster on the wall exaggerated the age old ridiculous tradition she had been dreading. In an act of spite she proceeded to rip it from the wall, stuffing it in the nearest trash can. The voice of protests behind her didn't even register in her mind as she came to her first class taking her seat and pulling out her work.

It would be wrong to think that she didn't like learning. She just loathed the impossibly idiotic students around her and the teachers that spent more time grumbling about their pay than actually teaching.

Her literature teacher Ms. Hawkeye commanded rather than asked them to pull out their books. A voice from the boy sitting behind her made her skin crawl.

"Oh Win aren't you a sight for sore eyes. Don't suppose you would reconsider being a self righteous bitch and meet me after class in the locker room…"

Winry turned quickly in her chair her eyes ablaze as she took in the arrogant stare of Kimblee.

Hawkeye cleared her throat as her glare sent daggers at the two of them. "Mr. Kimblee, Miss Rockbell do you have something to contribute to this class?"

Kimblee barked out a loud laugh, "Yeah, maybe you could ask Winry if she could please remove the stick up her ass."

Winry turned towards the teacher in front of her, her hand twitching with a punch she wished she could throw. "I'm sorry I didn't realize this was the special ed class."

The class roared with laughter as Kimblee sank back into his chair in embarrassment.

Her smug attitude slowly disappeared as Hawkeye walked over to her.

"Well I couldn't agree more that Mr. Kimblee lacks intelligence…I cannot have my class turned into some kind of teenage soap opera."

A scowl of anger and exasperation appeared across Winry's face, "But Ms. Hawkeye I can't be expected to learn anything with this idiot sitting so close to me."

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow before pointing to the door. "Well Miss Rockbell if you would please remove yourself than perhaps the problem can be solved."

Winry's mouth fell open in surprise. But one look at the teacher told her that she was being dead serious. Grabbing her bag she managed to swing it right into Kimblee's face as she exited the room.

She walked quickly down the deserted corridor wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. Without knocking she jumped in surprise when the principle Mr. Mustang opened the door to his office. "Ah Miss Rockbell I hope you aren't hear to see me."

Winry sighed in frustration as she avoided his eyes. "I didn't _do_ anything." It was suddenly impossible for her to hold back her words. "It's just absurd that I have to sit in a class with the most immature boys on the planet."

Mustang smiled widely reminiscing about his own behavior when he was in school. "Yes and I suppose you did nothing to bring this upon yourself did you? Funny, I seem to remember an occasion not so long ago that a boy was sent from the cafeteria saying that someone had hit him with a wrench?"

Winry fidgeted nervously.

"Yeah he said some girl had thrown it at him…but after seeing the mark on his head I find it hard to believe that a girl could do _that._"

Winry tried not to look guilty as Mustang observed her with a knowing look.

Before he could further their discussion a boy with a long blonde ponytail walked into the office a long red trench coat drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Winry whose back was turned didn't notice. "Well if you're not going to suspend me can I just go to study hall?"

Mustang was too busy staring down the strange boy to really care. "Yeah."

When she turned to leave she heard him yell after her. "I don't want to have these little talks anymore Miss Rockbell. I suggest you learn how to tune people out."

Winry smirked and kept walking; tuning him out entirely.

Mustang put his fingers to his temples; he would have to talk to Hawkeye about what she had done later.

Ed checked his watch as he walked through the office doors. He was definitely an hour late. Nice. Before he could ask for his schedule he noticed a blonde haired girl standing in front of what appeared to be the principles door. The girl seemed to be holding her own against the young male principle. The girl finally seemed to make her point and stormed out of the office, but not before Ed got a glimpse of ocean blue in her eyes.

"Can I help you?"

Ed blinked several times before he realized the lady at the front desk was talking to him. Pulling his attention off the blonde now disappearing down the hallway Ed turned to lean on the counter. "Yeah the names Elric. I'm new here."

The lady seemed to look him over once before she typed in his information. "Yes well Mr. Elric I might remind you that school did start at 8am."

Ed smiled at her. "I had no idea."

However his charming attitude had no appeal to her. "Yes well your brother had no problem getting here on time. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

Ed raised his eyebrows in mock innocence. "Of course."

As he exited the office he walked around slowly, he was in no hurry to go to his class. He was more interested in the blonde from the office…

Maria Ross sat in Winry's car as they waited to pull out from the parking lot. She watched as Kimblee drove his shiny red convertible over to where Elicia and Rose were standing.

"Well that's a new development."

Winry frowned as she waited impatiently to pull out of the crowded lot. "What is?"

Her mouth dropped open as she watched her little sister jump in the back of Kimblee's car. "You've got to be kidding me."

Her patience riding on low she went to hit the gas when a nerdy kid who worked in the office drove his moped in front of her. Thoughts of Kimblee still in her head she yelled out the window. "Move it moron!"

Al barely managed to get out of the way as the Mustang floored by him. "Geez what's her problem?"

Fuery still seemed pretty shaken up by his encounter with the girl. "That's Winry Rockbell; she's your girl's older sister."

Al's eyes widened with surprise. "_She's_ Elicia's older sister?"

"Well her parents died when she was little and there are no good schools where she's from. So during the school year she lives with the Hughes."

Fuery chuckled darkly, "They treat her just like she is their daughter. In fact rumor has it that Elicia's not allowed to date until Winry does. Mr. Hughes is pretty protective of his little girl so I think he's using this as a way to keep her from dating."

Al seemed to perk up at that thought. "Perfect! We just need to find someone to date Winry and Ill be able to ask out Elicia!"

"Ha! Good luck finding someone who would be dumb enough to risk their neck by going out with that girl. She may be one of the prettiest girls in school but no guy is stupid enough to try anything with her. Come to think of it the last guy to try ended up getting a wrench to the face…"

Al however had stopped paying attention as he watched his brother walk up to them. "I have the perfect guy in mind."


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry the characters are a little OOC. But if you've seen the movie it fits better this way...at least it does to me.

* * *

Winry sat on the couch absorbed in the book she had just picked up. She half grinned as she finally took notice of the persistent pacing of Mr. Hughes in the hallway.

Smiling out of amusement Winry put her book down, "What's up?"

Maes looked nervous for a second but walked over to sit by her anyways. "I found your admission letter."

Winry bit her lip as she watched him struggle for what to say. She could tell he wasn't mad but the sadness on his face was undeniable.

He spoke softly. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Taking a deep breath Winry tried to phrase it as best she could. "I didn't think you would understand." She hated herself for the words that were leaving her mouth but it was too late to pull them back.

"I want to go to med school and South City University is the best."

Hughes looked like he was fighting with himself for a second, a crease formed above his eyebrows. "I thought that you would be going to a University here you know close to home." He shook his head the tension apparent on his face, "But I understand if you want to go away to school."

Winry hated the hurt that saturated his words. The Hughes had been so good to her. She didn't want them to think that she was purposely trying to leave them.

"I don't think you should go."

Winry's mouth fell open in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Mr. Hughes wasn't looking at her anymore. "I can't support you going to a University so far away."

Her throat went dry as she felt the blood pump through her veins. "So you're not going to let me go?"

"I'm saying you're going to go to Central University. You've already been accepted there and Gracia and I think it's in your best interest for you follow through with it."

Winry fumed for a moment but her retort was lost as the slamming of the front door echoed through the house.

Elicia bounded into the room a broad grin on her face.

Winry eyed the red corvette outside before it disappeared around the corner. She knew exactly who had driven Elicia home.

Seeing the look on Winry's face Elicia frowned, "What's wrong with you?"

The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them. "I don't know, why don't you ask dad who drove you home."

Mr. Hughes jumped in shock. "Who drove you home?"

Elicia sent a death stare at her sister before she let her hands clasp behind her in mock innocence, "Well daddy don't be mad but…"

"It was a boy wasn't it! I knew it! I knew I should be driving you girls to school! One thing leads to another nowadays. Sure he drives you home today but the next day he's driving you to an abortion clinic!"

Elicia stood horrified, "What are you talking about? Daddy please it was just a boy from school and he drove both Rose and I home. Its not quite the scandal you think it is."

Winry fought the hatred that flowed through her at the mere thought of Kimblee. How could her sister be falling for such a horrible guy?

"Elicia he's bad news."

Elicia threw her bag to the floor in frustration. "Honestly you two are ridiculous! Why can't you be cool for like two seconds Win?"

Winry stood up her face etched with anger. "Oh, I'm sorry if I don't swoon over trash like Kimblee."

"You don't even date Winry. Honestly, how would you even know what kind of guy he is?"

"I don't date because the boys at our school are idiots. You know they only want one thing. It's a complete waste of time."

Mr. Hughes who had been silent for the first part of their verbal brawl finally decided to intervene. "Girls please."

He sent a stern look in Elicia's direction. "Elicia I'm sorry but you know the rules, no dating until your 18."

Elicia put her hands to her hips, "Are you kidding me? Daddy at least you should let me date. I mean you know Winry is never going to."

He seemed to think this over for a moment. "Fine you can date…"

Elicia squealed with delight as she threw her arms around her dad.

Winry's mouth dropped open, "What?"

Mr. Hughes smiled, "You can date Elicia…when she does."

Elicia's smile faltered as she stepped away from her dad. "You're kidding? Daddy she's crazy, what if she never dates?"

"Then you'll never date." Maes beamed at the two girls. He seemed to find this very comforting as he squeezed his daughter tightly.

Mrs. Hughes soothing voice carried into the room causing a sufficient enough distraction for Winry to silently make her escape. "Dinners almost ready."

Winry had made it halfway up the stairs before she heard her sister blow up at her.

Elicia stormed after her older sister. "What's wrong with you? Why can't you go out and be normal like every other girl our age?" Elicia waited for Winry to answer her. Her fists clenched tightly as she watched the older girl shrug her shoulders. "Ugh, you're evil!"

Winry rolled her eyes in a mocking imitation of just how irritating her sister could be. "Whatever."

Al stared across the lunchroom at his brother who was sulking in the corner as far away from everyone else as possible. For whatever reason he felt like his brother was a perfect match to the blonde bombshell. He smiled to himself, if anyone was a match for that girl's sharp tongue it was his brother.

Fuery noticed his eyes and flinched at the sight of Ed. "Man that kid is scary."

Al shook his head a chuckle escaping his lips, "Well he may be a perfect fit but I'm starting to think this might not work. Or rather I have a feeling he's not going to do this for free."

Fuery nodded in agreement, "Yeah well what you need is a guy to back you up; you know a third party beneficiary." He glanced over at Kimblee.

Al caught his drift and gave a hesitant smile, "Ah you mean a dumb kid with lots of money?"

Fuery smirked, "Exactly."

Kimblee made a face as he caught sight of his reflection in the windows of the cafeteria. Pulling out his comb he proceeded to push back the stray hair, allowing himself to grin at his perfection. As he sat down at his usual table he furrowed his brow in confusion. He didn't recognize the guy with thick black glasses who was trailing behind two of his buddies.

"Excuse me."

The guy seemed oblivious to the tone of disdain in his voice as he stole the seat next to him.

"Hey guys!"

The two guys who Fuery had flanked on his way to see Kimblee glared at him with irritation.

"Are you lost? I don't think we invited you Dexter." Kimblee roared with laughter as he flicked the middle of Fuery's head.

Fuery wasn't expecting formalities with this group so he cut to the chase. "Well the names not Dexter but I do have a proposition for you."

"What makes you think I'm interested?"

That was the hook Fuery was looking for. "Well word on the street is you want to take Elicia out."

"Yeah what's that got to do with you?"

"Well I happen to know that if Winry goes out the rules are void."

"I'm sorry I don't speak retard. What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that you pay someone to go out with her older sister Winry and you are free to take out Elicia."

At the sound of his plans Kimblee broke out into laughter. "You've got to be kidding me, who the hell would take out that psycho chick?"

Fuery picked that moment to point to where Ed was currently sulking in the corner.

"The new kid? I heard he's a freak, what makes you so sure he'll do it?"

"Well if you made it worth his time I don't think he could refuse."

A skeptical look formed on Kimblee's flawless face, "What's in it for you?"

Fuery felt his stomach tighten as he stifled his nerves. "Uh well you know. I help you, you say hi to me."

Kimblee stared suspiciously at him for a moment before he sighed with resolve, "I get it, I don't beat you up for talking to me."

A huge wave of relief flooded Fuery as Kimblee took the bait. There was no mistaking it, he knew Kimblee had no idea what his real intentions were. The absolute grin of self assurance was a sign that he thought he had won, as always.

As he mulled over his success he felt Kimblee pat him on the back.

"Alright Dexter you got yourself a deal."

Smiling Fuery stood up proudly and walked over to where Al was standing. "Well I'd say we just confirmed our idiot, now it's up to your brother."

Al rolled his eyes as he tore off the sign that was stuck to Fuery's back. Its message of 'I love balls' was clearly the work of Kimblee.

Ed sat on the bleachers out by the track his elbows propping himself up against the bench behind him. He was positive his lack of gym clothes were probably costing him as far as his participation grade was concerned. But he wouldn't be caught dead in the short shorts that were a part of the staple gym class uniform.

What he didn't expect was to actually be entertained as he watched the blonde he had seen earlier playing soccer. Something about her expression was tantalizing to him. He almost laughed when she impaled her coach with a kick straight to the gut. The cold blue of her eyes was apparent even with the distance between them. As he watched her long legs dribble the ball around the field he found himself mesmerized by the golden locks that flew out behind her.

Feeling the presence of someone looking over his shoulder he lazily turned his head squinting into the sun. His mouth turned down into a frown as he retreated his gaze back to the field. The pretty boy he had seen strutting around the school since day one was walking up to him.

"So uh you like soccer?"

Edward shot him an annoyed careless expression.

Kimblee proceeded as if the kid had answered him. "Yeah well I got a problem."

Sensing the kid wasn't going to let up Ed raised his eyebrows in a mocking gesture of condolence, "You know there's a consular for that kind of shit."

Ignoring his words Kimblee kept at it, "Well you see I'm going to take out Elicia, however she can't go out unless he sister does. That's where you come in. You see you take out Winry, so that I can take out Elicia."

"Nice little plan you got there. But I don't do charity."

Kimblee sat next to him on the bench carefully slipping a hundred dollar bill into Ed's pocket, "Yeah well I don't need charity. All you need to do is take out that blonde girl there and you got yourself $100."

Ed laughed out loud as Winry cursed at a failed return from one of her teammates.

"Let me get this straight. You're going to pay me to take_ her_ out?"

"Like you have anything better to do."

Edward glanced at the money and then at Winry before stuffing the wad of cash deep into his pockets.

Standing up he jumped from the bleachers catching Winry's gaze as she started to exit the field.

"I was watching you play, you're quite good."

Winry threw her bag over her shoulder eyeing the stranger with dislike. "Compared to amateurs of course I am."

Ed laughed softly; she was one intrigue after the other. "Are you always this cocky?"

Winry's eyebrows shot up, "Are you always such a stalker?"

She tried to walk around him but he easily cut her off.

His eyes twinkled with mischief. "Think you could teach me some of your moves?"

Winry laughed, "Yeah here's one." She put her fist up to his face being careful to tuck away all of her fingers except the middle one before she skirted around him towards the locker room.

Ed watched her go his face bemused; he had definitely never met a girl like her before.

"Nice going Ed." Al walked up behind his big brother trying to keep the grin off his face.

Edward turned to face his little brother. "Yeah whatever."

Once Edward had left the field Fuery nudged him in the side, "Well that looked promising."

Al shook his head wearily, "Looks like he's going to need some help."

The two walked back inside after the bell dismissed them for the day. Shaking his head Fuery spoke sarcastically to Al who had suddenly stopped dead in the middle of the hallway. Fuery watched him walk over to the bulletin board on the wall. "Well my friend now all you have to do is ask out Elicia."

Al laughed merrily as he read one of the ads on the board, "The least of my worries!"

Fuery was not convinced.

Al tore a piece of paper from the board before dangling it in front of Fuery's face. "Well I happen to know that Elicia is looking for a chemistry tutor."

"Let me guess your some kind of science wiz?"

This time Al blushed as he put a hand behind his head in embarrassment, "Well actually brother is better in chemistry than I am, but I can learn right?"

Fuery wasn't about to rain on the poor kids parade but it didn't seem like the best idea in his opinion. "Right good luck with that one."

Elicia walked into the library catching the eye of a boy who had a stack of chemistry books in front of him. Dropping her things by the table she sank into the chair next to him.

Al smiled at the beautiful girl. "Hi I'm Al."

She sat up straight an apologetic look on her face, "Sorry it's just been a long day, thanks for tutoring me Al. I just can't seem to get a hang of this stuff."

"Yeah well I figured we would start by going over the basic elements."

Elicia frowned, "Great."

"Or we could go over some of the experiments in the book. You know I have a chemistry set at my house if you want to see some of these things work."

Elicia finally sighed as she let a small smile form on her face. She had a feeling this kid wasn't any better at chemistry than she was, but he was sweet. For him to do this just for the chance to talk to her was a refreshing counter to the forward and rather brash pick up lines from most guys. "Yeah well I can't do that. It's my dad he has this weird rule about me going out. Basically I can't start going out until my sister does."

Al had to feign surprise even though he knew all too well this little stipulation. "What if I got someone to go out with your sister?"

Elicia eyed him for a moment, "And how would you do that?"

Al smiled brightly, "Leave it to me."


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry to any Rose fans, she is definitely not herself in this story.

* * *

Winry's jaw dropped open as she walked out of the guitar store. There leaning against her car was the guy who had approached her on the field. It would have irritated her much more if she could stop from staring into those curious amber eyes. She was completely thrown off by his brilliant smile as she struggled to find words to compose her facade.

His eyes lit up at the mere sight of her walking towards him. "Hey there girlie."

In an attempt at normalcy she tried to tell herself that he was just like the rest of them. He was the same breed of asshole that seemed drawn to her.

"What are you doing here? Are you seriously stalking me?"

He laughed gently the corners of his eyes crinkling with amusement. "I was just admiring your car. 69' that's a good year."

Winry didn't answer him.

"Not much for talking are you? Or could it be that you're scared of me?"

For once there was no witty remark that came off her lips. She wanted to know what was behind this bad boy image. The rumors of his past just didn't add up to the softness in his eyes. His words said one thing, but his eyes were clearly saying another. She wondered why someone with eyes like his could think that she would be scared.

"No, why would I be scared of you?"

"Well everyone else seems to be scared."

"What made you think I was like everyone else?"

Ed's face tilted to the side as he pondered her words. "You know you're not quite the bad girl you think you are."

Winry side stepped him to get into her car, grateful for the increase in space between them. It was much easier to talk to him when he wasn't so close. "You don't even know my name how could you possibly know what kind of girl I am?"

Edward grabbed the frame of her door before she could shut it. "You're wrong. I know a lot more about you than you think…Winry."

Winry's heart jumped in her chest as his face leaned dangerously close as he emphasized her name. Winry stared lost in his eyes before she clamped her mouth shut. Jerking the door out of his relaxed grip she put her car in reverse. "Yeah I think that confirms it, you really are a creepy stalker."

Ed couldn't be too abashed by her words because he could have sworn he saw a playful smirk on her face.

They were suddenly interrupted by the sound of screeching tires revealing a red Corvette and Kimblee in all his vanity.

Distracted Winry growled in frustration as he blocked her exit.

"Did your daddy pay off your driver's instructor? Move your damn car Kimblee!"

Kimblee grinned wickedly as he walked by her car, "Whoops, guess you'll just have to wait." He laughed to himself, clearly enjoying the fuming girl sitting in the car.

Ed stepped back from the car his gaze never leaving the expression on her face. He knew that expression. It was the same look he got when he threw logic out the window and did what he felt. This was going to be good.

Winry's hands clenched onto the steering wheel her eyes flashing dangerously. She looked into her rear-view mirror before it all became clear.

Her face smoothed into a look of calm as she slammed her foot on the gas. The sound of crunching metal and whining that emitted from his car was like music to her ears.

Kimblee threw open the store door his eyes the size of saucers. The sight of his damaged car took a blow to his ego as his mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

Winry watched as he knelt by his car looking over the damage. She felt the adrenaline rushing through her veins as her shoulders shrugged in response to his outburst, "Sorry."

Elysia hung up the phone her ears still ringing from Kimblee's rant. Rubbing her temples she marched haughtily up the stairs to her sister's room. Without knocking she stormed through the door. "Are you on drugs?"

Winry looked up from her notebook her head tilting to the side in a look of innocence. "Only so we can have these little heart to heart moments."

Elysia's hands darted to her hips as she took her angry stance. "I can't believe you smashed into Kimblee's car! What's wrong with you? Do you know what its like to have a head case as a sister?"

"Yup I guess you'll have to find another 'stud' to give you a ride to school huh?"

"Ugh you are so impossible!"

Winry listened as she stormed down the hallway where she proceeded to continue her current rant. She wanted so badly to tell Elysia the truth, but it wasn't something she could put into words. The truth was harder to speak than it was to think it.

Al was about to drive home from school when he noticed Elysia walking by herself. Pulling to a stop along side her Al rolled down his window. "Hey, you need a ride home?"

Her face seemed to brighten instantly, "Yes! Thank you."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before her irritation with her sister slipped through. "I'm guessing your plan isn't working out is it?"

Al sighed heavily, "Yeah it doesn't seem like Winry is falling for the bad boy thing."

"You should just give it up; I don't think she knows how to love."

"I don't think it's that, I mean my brother isn't exactly Mr. charming. We just need to figure out what she likes. Any ideas?"

Elysia laughed in good humor, "She's as big of a mystery to me as she is to you."

"Well maybe if we looked harder. I mean her room has got to be full of clues right?"

An evil grin jutted across Elysia's face, "Well she is at soccer practice until 5pm…I suppose we could take a tiny peak."

Al grinned as he followed her into the pristine house. The fact that she was inviting him into her house had to be a good sign.

As they walked into Winry's room it didn't come as a shock that her walls were littered with rock band posters and artwork. Even her bed sheets were colored a defiant red and black.

"Jackpot!"

Al looked up to see Elysia opening a box from under the bed. Sifting through its contents she pulled out several items. "Book list, her practice schedule, and two concert tickets."

Before he could ask her about what concert it was he heard her let out a gleeful squeal. "Shut up!" Turning around to face him she dangled a matching lacy bra and panties in his face. "Now this is perfect."

Al tried to keep his thoughts off of how perfect those would be on her by reciting the pledge of allegiance in his head.

His voice came out an embarrassingly hoarse whisper, "What does that mean?"

"It _means_ she wants to get some."

Now he was sure he was as red as a tomato.

"Oh Al this is so great! She's at least part human!" Elicia hugged him tightly before proceeding to skip from the room caught up in her own euphoria.

Ed tried to concentrate on the equations in front of him but all he could think about was Winry. The money in his pocket felt heavier than before. He had never been interested in a girl like her before.

Ed jumped slightly returning from his thoughts as his kid brother slammed a ticket on the desk next to him.

"You can thank me later."

Ed picked it up carefully eyeing the band name printed across it. "Angry girl rock? What's the occasion Al?"

He winked at his older brother. "Winry will be there, I hear she loves that band."

"Like I'd be caught dead in a place like that."

Al shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah well you cant afford to be picky brother. In case you haven't noticed your charming demeanor has exactly wooed her. Just think about it ok?"

"Yeah whatever."

He flipped the ticket over in his hands. Of course he would go; the chance of running into her again was far too enticing.

To say that he felt out of place would have been a grand understatement in his current situation. It didn't take a genius to see that the crowd here catered to girls of the angry, bitter feminine persuasion.

Heading to the bar he sighed in relief as a familiar face greeted him.

"Hey fullmetal what are you doing here?"

Ed laughed ruefully, "Enjoying the music."

The bartender smiled, "Oh really." He didn't seem convinced.

Ed was about to order a drink when an alluring voice shouted out from behind him.

"Hey can I get two waters."

Ed grinned at the blonde haired girl wearing an outfit that suited her body far too well. She was a stunning vision of attitude and ruthless beauty.

The alluring voice now came directed at him as she noticed his presence. "You know if you're going to ask about my moves again..."

Ed cut her off the tone in his voice passive. "I was listening to this band until you came over. I mean they really can't compare to AC/DC or Van Halen but they do put on a good show."

Winry scrutinized his appearance trying to see the lies in his answer.

Victorious in his attempt at catching her off guard he was floored by the new truthful words that formed in his mouth. He wasn't sure if he had really decided to say anything, in all honesty it was more of a confession than a planned move. "You pull all of that off very well." There was no lie in his tone, "You've been holding out on me."

A strand of blonde hair fell across her vision as she tried to escape the blush on her face. "I don't even know you."

Ed stuck out his hand to push back the piece of hair, the smile never leaving his lips, "The names Edward."

Forgetting her predisposition Winry allowed a smile to grace her lips. "Well stalker I think you already know who I am."

"Yes that is true; however I don't know you completely. Come with me to the party at Sciezska's tomorrow."

Winry rolled her eyes before trying to retreat into the crowd. "Un huh sure."

Ed launched himself after her. "So that's a yes?"

She laughed ignoring his question as she walked deeper into the mash of people.

"So it's a no?"

She faced him again this time making it a point to shake her head.

Ed smiled as he retreated from the crowd. It looked like he was going to make good on his deal.

Al posted the party on the computer the mouse lingering on the send button. "Are you sure about this?"

Fuery smiled, "Yeah it's about time that girl loosened up. She _is_ having a get together…we're just increasing her guest list."

"By about 100 people."

"Minor details, minor details."

Al shrugged as he clicked on the send button. "Oh well, here goes nothing!"

It didn't take long for news to spread. By the time their computer class was over the entire school seemed to have found out about the party. Al smiled as he ran into Elysia in the hallway. "Hey, you going to Sciezska's tonight?"

She smiled at him without missing a step. "Yeah, I better see you there!"

Al smiled at her retreating form, "Oh she wants me."

Fuery mocked him. "I'm sure."

Catching sight of his eye candy Kimblee completely averted his attention away from his conversation with Rose. "So you're going to the party tonight right?"

Elysia beamed up at him. "Yeah I think so."

"You better." He looked her up and down appreciatively, "I won't be able to have a good time unless you're there."

Never one to wait around he winked at her before strutting down the hallway towards his next class.

Rose watched the exchange with jealous eyes. "Wow Kimblee is really digging you."

"You think so?"

She hid her jealousy well. "You are so going to get with him tonight."

Elysia slapped her friend playfully on the arm. "Come on Rose you know I wouldn't."

Rose smirked slightly, "If he asked me I wouldn't turn him down."

A silence crept over them until Rose realized her slip.

Laughing it off she mockingly rolled her eyes, "I was just kidding Elle! Geez I hope your not turning into that cynical sister of yours."

Elysia smiled hesitantly not quite sure what had just occurred. "Sorry, I guess I'm just worried she's not going to the party tonight. I mean if she doesn't go I can't go."

The minute warning bell rang cutting their conversation short. "Well you better be going; I'm not going by myself."

Elysia sighed, "Yeah well we shall see."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**A/N:**Well Hapy New Years! Im not so sure I did justice for a drunk Winry haha

* * *

Winry sat at her computer gazing at the invite to Sciezska's party. Part of her really wanted to go…well that was a lie, part of her just wanted a reason to see Ed again. Frustrated by her new found attraction she grumpily trudged down the stairs. The sound of two people arguing could only mean one thing. Her sister was obviously trying to go to the party. Stopping to listen in the doorway she watched as her younger sister threw up her hands in despair.

"Daddy please I want to go!"

"Is your sister going?"

Elysia looked murderous as she followed her fathers gaze to Winry.

Winry made a face of disgust. "I don't think so."

With a hint of teenage angst Elysia gaped at her. "Cant you please at least pretend that you're my sister and do this for me? Please?"

"It's just a lame excuse for the idiots of our school to get trashed so they can act like they're important."

Mr. Hughes looked scandalized. "It sounds like a place where you could knocked up!"

Winry had to stifle a laugh as her fathers eyes widened with all of the crazy scenarios he was sure his daughters would be caught in.

Elysia ignored her father and grabbed Winry by the shoulders. "Win please everyone expects me to be there."

Winry gave her a stern look, "Yeah and everyone expects me not to be. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Exactly! Don't do what they expect and go!"

Winry didn't look at all convinced so Elysia put on her best pout. "Please Winry." She bit down on her lip her forehead creasing in sadness, "Please?"

The look on her sister's face finally managed to sneak its way through to Winry.

"Please Win?"

She couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. "Fine." Before she could really grasp what she had just committed to her sister was attacking her.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

Winry felt a half moon of a smile appear on her face. "I'll make an appearance but that's it. Well grab your stuff lets go."

Mr. Hughes looked shocked at the sudden change in events. "All right girls, but you know the rules. No sex, no drugs, and no rock and roll."

Elysia looked confused. "Daddy it's just a party."

Gracia luckily came to their rescue winking at the girls as she pulled her husband over to sit down. "You girls have fun, Ill look after Mr. Mom."

The sound of knocking on their front door quickly drew their attention. Elysia skipped over happily to open the door. Her mouth dropped open when she saw Edward on their doorstep.

He never made eye contact with the girl at the door; his gaze went past Elysia and fell onto Winry.

With a knowing voice Elysia grinned at her sister. "Oh Winry there's a boy here for you!"

Winry felt her heart beat faster as she found herself suddenly self conscious. Shit. She was in a lot of trouble if she couldn't even see him without this feeling racking through her. "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to pick you up." His face was shinning with innocence. "After all you said you would go with me."

Giving up she walked past him jingling her keys in front of his face, "Fine, but I'm driving."

Ed looked slightly alarmed at the idea of her driving but her acceptance to go with him was more than enough to make him follow.

The sheer number of people that could fit themselves into one house was quite astounding. Music blasted from giant speakers as people danced around while others waited to fill their cups from a number of kegs. Sciezska looked a little alarmed at the number of people as she skipped around the room confiscating fragile items from the hands of drunken partiers.

Al pushed Fuery to the side as two guys came barreling down the hallway smashing into a pyramid of beer cans. It wasn't long before they heard a crash and found a nice breeze that resulted from the destruction of what used to be a bay window.

Fuery stared wide eyed at the scene around him. "Man I haven't been to a party since…well since middle school." His face looked concerned as he adjusted his tie, "Does this say 'Excuse me I'm from the FBI. The Fine Body Investigators and I am going to have to ask you to assume the position.'"

Al winced at his friend's horrible pick up line, "Uh yeah you let me know how that works for you."

Fuery nodded excitedly, "I will!" But something had taken his attention. He patted Al on the back, "Wow, your brother really managed to get her here?"

Following his gaze Al watched as Winry walked by Ed at her heels. He shot his brother a grateful smile as he watched Elysia arrive a couple seconds later.

"Elysia!"

She turned pulling her friend Rose along with her. "Oh hey Al."

He never dreamed that his plan would work this well. Ed seemed to be taken to Winry allowing him his chance with Elysia. He would have to thank him later.

Just as he was about to compliment her appearance Kimblee grabbed her around the waist. "Hmm so you couldn't resist coming could you?"

She blushed sweetly her eyes sparkling up into his face, "Yeah thanks to Al's brother my dad couldn't say no. If he didn't get his brother to take my sister out I would never have been able to come." She shot a smile at Al.

Kimblee watched a couple of girls walk by. "Come on lets go grab some drinks."

Al didn't like the way his eyes planted themselves on parts of her that were a little lower than her face.

Elysia pushed Rose towards Al in her rush to follow Kimblee, "Hey Al uh this is Rose. Rose this is Al." She smiled up at Al completely oblivious to the hurt on his face as she pawned off her friend on him. "Well I'll see you guys."

There was a moment of awkward silence as Al stared after her in disbelief. Rose pouted for a minute before making a sour face, "Right well Ill see you around."

He could almost feel the jealousy that poured out of her as she stared after Kimblee and Elysia.

Al put a hand to his head in dismay as he turned to leave, "I'm so stupid."

Winry didn't mind being with Ed in the least. He gently grabbed her hand as they walked through the party. She wasn't even really aware that people were gaping at her hand in his until she caught sight of Kimblee pulling her sister up the stairs. Old memories rushed through her head as she began to shut down. Dropping his hand she grabbed a bottle off the closest table and took a couple of swigs before Ed pulled it from her grasp.

"What are you doing!?"

Her voice came out dull and mocking. "Getting wasted man."

"You don't have to do that Win."

The past began to sneak up in her as she thought of Kimblee and what had happened. What was worse was that Ed had been able to get through to her. It made her sick, she couldn't feel this way. In the end he would only want one thing and be done with her.

She bitterly spat her words out at him. "Don't I? Isn't that what you do when you go to parties? Get fucked up so you can't remember how horrible your life is?"

Ed frowned, "I don't know. I say do what makes you happy. Why do you care what everyone else is doing?"

Her eyes were angry as she stomped away from him, "I don't."

He chased after her, "Winry wait!"

Ed felt a wave of panic cross over him as he lost sight of Winry. He wasn't sure what was going on. All he knew is that something was wrong and for once in his life he cared what happened. Sure he secretly looked out for his younger brother, but to care for someone enough that it made him feel like this? No, he had never felt this way before. Desperate to find her he pushed and shoved his way through the crowd.

Kimblee slowly took off his shirt leaning over Elysia. "What about this?"

Elysia had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. He had been showing her his modeling poses for what had to have been over an hour. "It's great."

He pouted for a second, "Really? Because I don't know if I like that one as much as the others." He looked over his shoulder and did the same expression for the hundredth time. "What about this one?"

Suddenly the door burst open as three guys ran past screaming, "FIGHT!"

Kimblee looked up in excitement, "OH FIGHT!" His short attention span quickly followed the ruckus down the hallway.

Elysia felt exasperated as she quickly escaped from the room her head was still spinning. No matter how many drinks she had, she was more than happy to escape him. He was about as selfish as they got, she couldn't believe she had been so blind. Looking for Rose she accidentally caught sight of Al waiting outside. Happy to see a friendly face she ran out to him. "Hey Al!"

Her smile was lost in the icy look that played across his face. She would have never believed that someone like Al could look like this. His eyes looked dead as his expression bordered despair. He slipped out from under her gaze and walked away without a word. Bowing her head in shame she didn't go after him, she felt the guilt well up within her.

The sound of her sisters name being chanted tore her from her thoughts as she walked quickly back into the dinning room to find Winry on top of the dinner table. Her shoulders dropped in dismay. This night was turning out to be one giant mistake.

The music blasted and Winry was suddenly unaware just how many drinks she had taken. They all looked the same. Maybe she was still drinking the same one, but that couldn't be right. There was no way one drink would be making her vision blur like this. Stumbling through the crowd she heard the familiar beat of one of her favorite songs and her conscious began to black out.

Ed raced towards the chanting of Winry's name his face going slack when he caught sight of the beautiful blonde. The crowd around the table consisted mainly of boys with their mouths hanging open as the girl in front of them danced to the beat. Her hips swung as she danced seductively on the surface. Ed could not believe the seductress before him was really Winry.

Her eyes were cloudy as she lost herself in the beat. Her drunken stance was of no help to her as her head made contact with the chandelier above her. Swaying she finally gave up as the scene before her went black.

Ed dove forward catching the girl in his arms. Irritated by the crowd who were still leering at her suggestively he carried her out to the back patio.

Sitting her down on the bench he tried to get her to stay with him. She mumbled his name as her eyes tried to focus on his face. "Edward?"

Seeing her regain some form of consciousness he put his hands on the sides of her head. "Winry you have to stay with me ok?"

"I wanna sleep."

Ed cocked his eyebrow in question at her slur, "You want to sleep?"

She nodded her head letting her eyes shut.

Shaking her gently Ed yelled at her, "NO! Winry don't fall asleep on me! You have to stay awake ok?"

She opened her eyes, "Will you (hiccup) taaaake me ome?"

Ed struggled to keep the image of her dancing from his thoughts. She was impossibly cute even when she was completely incoherent. "Well first we need you to stand up."

After much hassle he finally helped her to her feet as they began to walk out to her car. Stumbling she veered off taking refuge on a bench by the sidewalk.

Realizing he wasn't going to get her to move very far very fast Ed sat down next to her.

Her face fell very close to his. "Your eyes."

Startled he gave her a questioning look, "What about them?"

"The amber, they have a little gold in them."

As if pulled by their hormones the two began to lean in closer.

However Winry's body had other plans. Dropping to her knees Winry felt her body lurch and found herself staring at her dinner.

Ed rubbed her back soothingly; trying to block out the sounds that this lovely girl was making. He kept at it until he was sure she couldn't possibly puke any more.

Huffing Elysia angrily went to look for her friend. She was so done with the party; it was nothing like she had planned. All she wanted to do was find Rose so that they could leave.

Spotting the pink streaks Winry pulled Rose out of the group of people. "Lets go, this party sucks."

Rose looked mildly annoyed for a second. "Why?"

Kimblee who had overheard jumped in. "Ladies, ladies don't despair there's an after party at my place. You're coming right?"

Elysia glanced at the time on her cell phone. "I cant I have to be home by midnight."

Rose looped her arm in Kimblee's, "Well I don't have to be home till two."

Kimblee looked over Elysia once before shrugging, "Alright…let's go!"

Astonished Elysia stared at her best friend, "Rose?"

"Hey girl you turned it down. I'm not a tease, I always come through." She smiled haughtily as she attached herself to Kimblee's side.

Elysia stood in their wake her mouth hanging open. "Great, there goes my ride."

She heard Al's voice saying goodbye to Fuery and decided it was now or never. "Al!"

He turned at her call flinching when he saw it was her. Feeling a little bitter he couldn't help but notice that her boy was leaving without her. "I think your ride is over there."

Tears began to pool in her eyes when she realized she was stranded. "They won't take me home. Could you give me a ride home?"

Al gave her a weary look before giving in. He motioned to the passenger side of his car. "Get in."

They rode in silence all the way to her house. Pulling up in front he felt the tension get to him. "I just don't get it."

She looked at him the guilt written all over her face.

"I mean I learned chemistry for you? I got my brother to take out your sister; I even stood up to people when they called you selfish."

Elysia frowned as she felt a rush of gratitude towards Al, why hadn't she looked at him this way before?

"I even started giving you rides home and go to this party only to have you stand me up? I mean I just don…" His rant was cut off by the pair of lips that gently placed themselves against his.

They stayed like that for a moment. Elysia broke the kiss after awhile her cheeks flushed. "Well I better go in." She smiled shyly at him before getting out of the car.

Al sat stunned, his fingers going to his lips. Did she really just kiss him? A huge grin lit up his face as he drove off in a state of pure ecstasy. She was a great kisser.

After throwing up Winry started to regain her composure as Ed drove her home. She hated to think of the hang over she would have in the morning. She stared at Ed feeling all previous feelings surge up again after all he had done for her. "You know you're really sweet when you want to be."

He smirked, "And you're impossible when you're drunk." His laughing grin made her smile. "So tell me why your dad is so strict with you and your sister."

Winry pursed her lips, "He just doesn't want us to grow up." Her face fell. "I feel like such a horrible person. After all he and Gracia have done for me. They treat me like their real daughter and yet I keep hurting them."

"What about your sister, you guys don't seem to be that close."

Winry sighed sadly, "We used to be. It's just that her mom and dad trust me to look out for her and I could never forgive myself if something happened to her."

"What about you? Al is your younger brother right?"

Ed nodded his eyes still on the road. "Yeah but that's where the similarities end. When my mom was alive Al was always the good kid, he always did everything right." He stopped the car in front of her house. He was thankful that the night hid his blush well. "I know everything thinks your sister is so great an all but I don't see it. You're really beautiful you know that right?"

Winry couldn't help but lean forward as her eyes locked onto his. Closing her eyes she waited for a kiss that never came. Sitting back she felt the rejection sink in.

Ed wanted to kiss her, but he could smell the liquor still on her breath. Wanting her to understand he tried to hold her from leaving. "I can't."

The hurt was clear as she tried to escape his hold.

"No I didn't mean it like that. I mean you've had too much to drink…I wouldn't feel right if we…"

She jerked her arm from his grasp slamming the car door behind her.

Ed put his head on the steering wheel, so much for being the good guy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**A/N:**I know this isn't the same song from the movie, but its just as corny and just as great.

* * *

Al heard his brother come through the front door and immediately jumped up. Running to the main hallway Al cut off his brother before he could retreat upstairs.

"Hey I just wanted to say thanks. Whatever you did to get her to go it was genius! I mean I just had the worst/best night of my life because of you!" He smiled gratefully at him.

Ed smiled back weakly. He certainly wasn't in the mood to talk about what he had done, "Yeah no problem."

Al was too perceptive for his own good. "What happened?"

With a sad shrug he realized he didn't have to lie, "Nothing, I drove her home and that's it."

Al wasn't fooled. "What happened Ed?"

"Its none of your business alright, you got your date out of this and I got paid that's all there is to it."

"It was never like that and you know it brother…"

"It was nothing, she meant nothing."

Al moved his head from side to side disagreeing completely with his brother's lies. "You know you have been such a miserable person ever since mom died. I didn't think you would ever be normal."

There was a strained silence before Al put both of his hands on his brother's shoulders to make him listen. "But when you're around her something happens."

Ed started to walk away not wanting his younger brother to finish.

"You smile when your around her…you're happier aren't you?"

"Yeah well I went and fucked it up didn't I? Is that what you want to hear? I tried to be you, I tried to be the good guy and it turned to shit."

"Well what did you do to her?"

Ed looked almost embarrassed for a second. He was never going to live this one down.

"She went to kiss me and I bailed." Trying to redeem himself he tried to explain.

"You saw her she was drunk, I just didn't want her to not remember something like that." He went quiet lost in his turmoil.

Al stared at him thoughtfully. "Well it just sounds like she's upset."

His brother growled with sarcasm, "Wow I would have never come to that conclusion."

"Man you rejected her of course she's going to be upset. So how are you going to make it up to her?"

"I don't know."

"You'll figure out someway."

Ed stared at his brother the exasperation he felt clear in his expression. "Yeah...sure."

Turning back around he grabbed his keys off of the counter and made his way back to his car.

Somewhere in his wanderings he ended up at her favorite guitar store. Walking in he felt his breath catch as he caught sight of her playing a red fender guitar. It was now or never.

"You play guitar huh?"

Turning the blonde jumped a little at his presence before returning his question with a glare. "Well I would think that would be obvious."

His smile wasn't as wide but she didn't care that there seemed to be remorse in his eyes. She put down the guitar and began to walk away when he caught her attention. "Why are you running away Winry?"

"I only run away from things that bother me."

Ed raised his eyebrows, "Ah so I bothered you did I?"

She rolled her eyes at his innuendo, "Oh yes I can't get enough of you can I?"

He caught her arm, spinning her to face him. His expression serious, "So what effect did I have on you?"

The hurt flared up from within her, he was working his way back. She had to keep her guard up. Her voice caught in her throat at his touch. "Oh Edward you really did have an effect on me." Her eyes iced over, "I have never been so sick in my life."

With that she stormed from the store leaving a stunned Ed in her wake.

Walking down the hallways Ed knew his face must be murderous because of the way people kept their heads down or raced by him. His annoyance for this institution was only amplified by the idiots stuck within it. As if things couldn't get worse Kimblee came out of nowhere and smacked him into a locker.

"When I shell out money I EXPECT results."

The hidden truth in his accusation caught him off track. In any other situation like this he would have punched the kid out, but now all he could think about was his failure.

"I'm working on it."

Kimblee sneered as he relinquished the collar of his shirt, "Having her smash my car and watching her puke doesn't count. You better seal the deal or I will find someone else who will."

The idea of someone else hitting on Winry made Ed's skin crawl with jealousy.

Kimblee tilted his head in question as he handed him a wad of cash, "Take her to the prom."

Ed stared at the money his stomach in knots. She didn't deserve this; his time with her was worth more than this stupid bribe. "I can't do this anymore."

Kimblee looked him over for a second before sighing as he pulled out his wallet again. "Would you do it if I upped the reward?" His knowing smile was sickening as he handed over another wad of cash.

Ed wasn't sure if it was the jealousy or his eagerness to get away from this creep that made him take the money. Either way he still needed to figure out a way for her to forgive him.

Al managed to find his older brother sulking by the cafeteria before the start of their next hour. "Hey Ed!"

Glaring at his younger brother Ed raised his eyebrows. "What do you want kid?"

Wanting to get straight to the point Al tried his luck before his brother ducked out. "So how are things with you and Winry?"

Silence followed this statement affirming just what Al had thought. "Listen Ed you humiliated the girl. She put herself out there and you rejected her. It's obvious that the only way you're going to win her back is if you embarrass yourself."

"Yes because the best way to win over a girl's heart is to embarrass yourself huh Romeo?"

Al chuckled softly, "Yeah well at least I didn't make my girl puke."

Elysia stood with her feet planted firmly underneath her; the baseball bat carefully positioned in her hands. About to swing she cringed at the voice behind her.

"So pretty lady I hear someone needs to find a dress."

Sighing she turned to find herself face to face with a smug looking Kimblee. "What do I need a dress for?"

"Well the girl that I take to prom has to look good right?"

Feeling slightly abashed at his impromptu prom invitation she couldn't quite get out the words to turn him down. "Yeah well in case you haven't noticed if my sister doesn't go I can't go."

His inhuman smile widened, "So Ill pick you up at eight then?"  
Elysia gave him a weird look.

He winked at her, "Word on the street has it that your sister is going to have an encore of her performance the other night. Apparently she's going to be a hit at prom."

Still dazed and rather put off by her former crush she turned back to the pitcher in time to swing at the softball. The force of her hit was quite admirable, the target however was not so lucky. Off in the distance Principle Mustang lay unconscious, the victim of one fly softball.

Elysia dropped the bat looking highly suspicious. She meekly called after him, "Sorry?"

Ed slipped the janitor some of the money Kimblee had given him allowing him access to the electronics room. Adjusting the volume switches on the loud speaker he turned the mike on and took a deep breath. Well it was now or never.

Winry felt agitated as she dribbled the ball down the field ignoring the passing calls from her fellow teammates. It was much easier to drown out her thoughts when she was focused. However the voice coming over the loud speaker managed to pull her attention quite easily. Stopping she looked around to see her teammates staring up at the top of the stands. Her mouth dropping open she recognized the blonde haired bad boy immediately. With a shocked smile she also recognized the lyrics that were coming from his mouth. There was no doubt about it, Edward Elric was singing Bryan Adam's song (Everything I do) I do it for you. Winry couldn't help the huge grin that split across her face. His voice soothed her as it cascaded down to her place on the field.

"Look into my eyes - you will see  
what you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
and when you find me there you'll search no more"

Ed knew he was head over heels for this girl as soon as the words left his mouth. There was NO way he would have ever been caught dead singing this song; yet alone singing it in front of the entire soccer team. He couldn't even think about the fact that it was a loudspeaker and more than just the soccer team would hear this. But as he caught sight of her staring up at him, it was remarkably easy to keep on singing. The smile that had replaced the look of shock on her face was reason enough.

"Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
you can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
you know it's true  
everything I do - I do it for you"

By now the security guards had gained on the rogue singer and were attempting to end the self proclaimed solo performance.

Ed just laughed and kept singing as he easily outran his opponents.

"Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you"

Jumping agilely down several steps at once he leaned against the railing at the bottom of the steps. His eyes were glued upon the ocean blue of Winry's as she walked closer to him her face full of disbelief. When she was close enough that he could almost touch her he was surprised to see the disbelief on her face had turned into something else. There was no doubt that his act of immense self sacrifice was working. Any animosity she had held towards him seemed to have disappeared entirely. Feeling elated he didn't even notice that the two guys who had been chasing him were right behind him as he continued to sing his heart out.

"There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way."

Ed continued to bellow out the lyrics long after they had resorted to prying the mike from his hands. They were currently hauling him off towards the main office, but that didn't stop him from singing.

Winry laughed for the first time in what seemed like weeks as they hauled Edward off to the main office. A faint blush covered her cheeks as she turned to meet the knowing looks of her teammates. "What?"

Several girls swooned over her nonexistent love affair until the coach managed to kill the atmosphere with several choice words.

The next afternoon Winry peered into the window of the room 203. Looking inside she smiled, Ed was sitting in the back of the room his face still carrying some of the cocky grin it held as he sang to her. Steeling herself Winry walked into the room, she owed it to him to at least bail him out of detention.

Several heads went up as she walked by, her presence causing for a much needed distraction from the bland atmosphere usually present in a Central High detention room.

Principle Mustang who was sitting on the front desk shut the book in his hands quickly as she walked up to him. The dirty magazine inside of the textbook would probably not set a good example for kids in detention. However he had a sneaking suspicion that this group of delinquents was far from exemplary. In fact he could have sworn on his arrival that the blonde haired new student had called him bastard more than once.

Setting his book down he acknowledge the presence of a stranger in the room. "May I help you?"

Winry walked up nervously drawing his attention to the window as she quickly motioned behind her back to Edward. "Well you see Sir since it looks like we will be having good weather…well I thought we should start having longer practices."

Edward glanced at the open door and the perfect opportunity that Winry was providing for him. He didn't think it was possible, but he was falling harder for this girl. His cocky attitude fell quickly as Mustang turned his head to look back at the class. "Well you girls are on a winning streak; do you think it's necessary?"

Winry put her hands on the sides of his face forcing him to look at her. She really had no idea why she was doing this. She was in fact a horrible liar. "I DO!"

Mustang chuckled as he gently lowered her hands from his face. "Ok well I guess I could have a talk with your coach."

Winry took a quick glance to see that Ed had turned around to grab his backpack. Desperate for time she tried to start up another conversation. "But sir I also wanted to talk to you about student attendance at our games."

The principle looked mildly amused, "What about it?"

"Well sir I think I have a plan for how we can get more students to come to the game. I mean I think if we just showed them what we got more people would want to see." Winry stiffened as his gaze started to shift back to the classroom and Edwards departing figure. "What do you plan on showing them?" He was about to look when the young girl in front of him lifted up her shirt exposing herself.

"This."

Roy's mouth dropped open along with all the rest of the male students in the room.

Feeling rather unnerved and relieved Winry quickly pulled down her shirt. Her face had turned a deep red but she couldn't stop the smirk that flitted across her expression. "Well uh now that you know my idea, I guess Ill go."

With that she walked from the room quickly. She was positive she would never be able to look him in the face again after this. Catching sight of a beaming Edward she jammed her finger into his chest, a playing smile on her face. "You owe me."

He gave her a look of admiration, "I thought for sure he was going to catch me. How did you grab his attention?"

Winry blushed an attractive pink as she put a hand behind her head laughing weakly. "Uh lets just say I got him to come to every soccer game for the rest of the season."

Ed gave her a questioning look but dropped it quickly to smile thankfully at her.

"You still owe me."

He just laughed as he looped an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah well I think we can call it even."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: 6**

* * *

**A/N:** If only first kisses were always so great!

* * *

Al could barely keep his eyes on the page of the textbook with Elysia sitting so close to him. He felt awful for having to lie to her. It was becoming dangerously obvious that he had no idea what he was talking about. Flipping through the book he tried to find a solution to the problem she had just asked him about. Maybe it was a bad idea to try to tutor her in an attempt to ask her out.

Elysia watched Al stumble over each sentence trying to find an answer for her. Of course chemistry was hard for her, but she had bigger questions on her mind. Feeling her mood of curiosity turn to irritation she slammed her book shut. His attempt at being her tutor was failing miserably.

He looked up startled as she sat glared at him her arms crossed in impatience.

"What's wrong?"

Raising her eyebrows she picked up her books quickly as she got up from her seat. "Whatever made you think I came here to get an answer to a chemical equation?"

Al seemed flabbergasted as he pondered this. His mouth opened several times before he finally spit out something.

"I'm your tutor aren't I?"

Elysia sighed in frustration before leaning forward to kiss him. The kiss was short and sweet before she pulled away in a huff. "Obviously Al I'm not here to learn about the kind of chemistry that are in these books." With a flirtatious smile she began to walk away. Stopping in the doorway she turned around to take a final look at Al, exasperation evident on her smiling face. "Just ask me out already!"

Al's jaw dropped open before a grin took its place. The realization that he had just won her heart made everything else blur into one moment of absolute bliss.

Winry sighed happily as the wind gently played with her hair; it had been awhile since she had felt so at ease. Opening her eyes she smiled as her gaze settled onto his. Sitting there with oars in hand he looked like a scene from a classic hollywood romance. Mulling over this she almost laughed. Between her flashing the principle and letting him take her out on the water she was pretty sure she had lost her mind. Everything about him made her crazy, from his cocky grin to his short temper. To be honest she had never understood what it meant when people claimed it was so wrong it was right. But as she stared at him, she understood the meaning of such a phrase perfectly.

Finally looking up to meet her eyes Ed stopped rowing to give her an appraising look.

"You know I don't think I can thank you enough for getting me out of detention."

Winry smiled brilliantly, "No problem."

His face took on a bemused smile, "So tell me. What's your reason for being pissed all the time?"

The corners of her mouth twitched with laughter. "You mean acting like a bitch?"

"Exactly."

She thought this over for a second. "I don't know. I guess I've just always had my guard up, if you don't put yourself out there you can't get hurt."

Ed heard himself in her words and knew there was more to it than that.

Her eyes clouded over, "Every time someone gets close I end up pushing them away."

Ed leaned in closer. "Well you've failed miserably."

"Why is that?"

His hands found their way to her face a smile growing on his. "Because the more I get to know you, the harder it is to stay away."

Something was happening between them, something was changing and neither of them could ignore it. They sat lost in each others gaze until the sounds of laughter broke them from their thoughts. With a smile Ed gestured towards the paint splattered landscape behind them with a huge billboard advertisement featuring a paint ball course.

Winry followed his lead her face questioning. "You actually think I'm going to let you throw paint balls at me?"

Throwing her head back with laughter her façade completely melted away, "Are you kidding me? Of course I wouldn't miss the chance to hit you!"

Moments later Winry crouched down low behind a small brick wall. She could hear her heartbeat thundering in her chest as she listened intently for the sound of footsteps. Hearing a crunching noise she straightened up quickly in time to plant a red paint ball right onto Edwards head. He retaliated playfully by grabbing her around the waist. Wriggling out of his grasp she managed to make a run for it, a high pitched squeal coming from her throat. She laughed gleefully as she dodged another one of his throws. Feeling a little cocky she turned to face him screwing up her expression in a look of mockery.

Ed watched as she teased him, Winry was lucky she was so heartbreakingly beautiful. Otherwise he was pretty sure he would have been pissed. Missing another throw he finally took off in a sprint tackling her to the ground. He was laughing so hard that it took a minute before he realized his position. Winry was pinned under him her face blushing a sweet pink. He brushed away a line of paint off her face as he pulled off her safety goggles. His breathing hitched as she pulled off his pair her eyes closing ever so slightly.

Feeling a rush he leaned forward and kissed the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was his match in every way. His nerves were put as ease once she placed her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

Neither of them seemed to notice the paint smeared kids making disgusted faces at them or the workers who wolf whistled. Winry finally pulled away her face still flushed. She watched as he leaned in for another kiss. Feeling devious she let one of her hands pull one of the paint balls from her bag. With a small smirk she smashed a lovely blue paint ball into his hair. Ed looked shocked as she rolled away from him laughing.

He let out a low growl, "You are in some serious trouble girl."

Flipping over he grabbed her around the waist pulling her back to his arms before slamming one of his own paint balls onto her head. Laughing he leaned in to kiss her again, "You know I could do this all day."

On the ride home they sat in silence perfectly comfortable with just being near each other. Winry knew her cheeks would hurt if she kept on smiling like this. She wondered when the last time she had felt like this was. She didn't mind the hand that was now stuck to hers. She was breaking all her rules now she might as well enjoy it.

"So the metal arm is it true?"

Ed shook his head, "Nah, I broke my arm back when I was 11. I thought that a silver cast would be cool so I pretended like I had a metal arm."

"What about that kid you sent to the hospital for damaging his balls." He couldn't keep the note of amusement from his tone as he imagined the poor kid who had suffered her wrath.

Winry looked a little abashed but recovered quickly. The look in her eyes was far from angry as she snipped back a response, "He grabbed my ass thank you very much. I was only returning the favor." Her eyes danced with laughter, "Now I know the stripper rumor is a lie…"

Ed gave her a scrupulous look, "What makes you so sure?"

Her mouth dropped open in shock. But his face was far too easy to read now that she knew him better. The way his skin wrinkled by his eyes when he was about to laugh was a dead giveaway. She gave him a long searching look, "So tell me the truth."

Ed sat down next to her on the front porch. His heart ached with the idea that he couldn't tell her the truth. He tried to cover up his momentary panic. "The truth about what?"

"About anything."

Relieved that she wasn't talking about his stupid deal with Kimblee Ed said the first thing that came to mind. "I hate milk."

Winry laughed, "No tell me something real, something you've never told anyone else."

Pursing his lips he nodded his head; he could at least tell her the truth of his feelings. "Well the truth is you're beautiful…" He leaned in closer, "You make me happier than I've ever been…"

His hands were now making their way up her arms. "And I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you."

Any answer Winry could have thought up to rival his words were stifled by his lips. As she began to pull away for some much need air she heard him whisper.

"Come to the prom with me."

She laughed abruptly, "Yeah sure."

Ed seemed perplexed, "No I mean it, come to the prom with me."

"No."

"Why not?"

The atmosphere quickly turned cold as Winry felt her heart start to ache with the workings in her head. "Why do you care?"

Ed hated himself, but he couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth. She was too stubborn for her own good. The hurt in her eyes made his stomach churn.

"What's in it for you?"

"What? I can't ask you to the prom without having to have some other motive than wanting to be with you?"

He knew he had blown it; the force in his voice was too harsh.

Her bottom lip started to quiver as her eyes narrowed. "I can't believe I fell for it…" She stood up quickly before he could stop her.

The slamming of her front door seemed like a clear indicator that she wouldn't hear him out. Feeling furious with himself Ed trudged back to his car, letting his car tires squeal as he peeled out of the driveway. He had dug himself into one hell of hole.

Winry leaned against the wall for support the tears falling fast. Crumpling to the floor she let her head fall into her waiting hands. The look of hurt on his face as she slammed the door made her stomach tighten in pain. She hated herself for jumping to conclusions; why couldn't she just let herself love him?

Feeling defeated she felt the sudden urge to come clean with Elysia. It was time she told her sister the truth. She wiped away the tears as she climbed the stairs. If she didn't stop pushing everyone away she was going to end up all alone.

Elysia heard a soft knock on her door before her sister walked in. She sat up slowly; it was hard to miss the redness in Winry's eyes. It was clear her sister had been crying. It was hard to be pissed at someone when they were clearly already broken.

"What do you need Win?"

Sitting next to her on the bed Winry bowed her head in shame. "Did you know I went out with Kimblee my freshman year?"

Elysia cocked her head to the side in question; it was obvious her sister had gone mental. "Zolf Kimblee?"

Winry nodded her head solemnly. "Yup that's the one."

A loud snort came out of her little sister, "Don't you hate him?"

"Well I do _now_."

"Why did you go out with him?"

Winry rolled her eyes her voice mocking, "Because he was _so hot_."

"Well what happened?"

She clasped her hands together taking a deep breath before looking her sister directly in the face.

Elysia sat back her hand flying to her mouth in realization. "You _didn't!_"

"It was only once! After that I told him I didn't want to do it anymore. I just didn't think I was ready." Her expression hardened for a second. "When I said 'no' he dumped me."

"How is possible that I never heard about any of this?"

Laughing Winry shook her head, "I told him that if he ever spoke a word about it to anyone I would tell my soccer team how uh small he is."

Elysia joined her sister in laughter but fell silent once she realized what her sister had just told her. Her voice dipped low, "So you decided that by helping daddy to keep me locked up here I would be free from what happened to you?"

Winry looked troubled, "No, I was just trying to protect you."

Elysia gave her sister one last harsh look, "Yeah well congratulations, because of you I will never have a normal life. You honestly don't care that you're making me miserable? Did you know that I am the only sophomore who got asked to the prom and I can't go because you decided to become a hermit?"

"Please Elysia I was just trying to help."

"Yeah well did you ever stop and think that maybe I don't want your help?"

With a mad huff she stormed from the room ignoring the call from her sister.

Winry bit her lip hard enough that she could taste the blood. She didn't think it was possible but things had gone from bad to worse.

Gazing out the window she watched as her sister sat on the front porch her face still lined with frustration. Thinking hard she realized what she had to do. Without another second wasted she grabbed her purse from her room, snatching up her car keys as she raced out the back door.

"Elysia grab your purse."

Elysia gave her an annoyed look, "If you didn't notice I'm mad at you."

Winry gave her a weak smile, "Yeah well if we don't go now, we might not be able to find you a dress for prom."

"Whatever you're so…wait what did you just say?!"

"Well we are going to need dresses if we're going to prom aren't we?" The corners of her lips turned up an apologetic smile.

Elysia squealed as she engulfed her sister in a hug.


End file.
